Roll the Dice
by butterflymask1978
Summary: One shot. Chris Sabin's girlfriend thought she'd spice things up with a pair of naughty dice.


_**Written before 2010. Inspired by a very funny scene in an episode of The Simpsons.**_

* * *

"Hon, I'm home," Sabin called setting down his bag inside the door. He furrowed his brow when he didn't hear his girlfriend reply. "Jas? You here?"

He'd been looking forward to this day since his latest road trip started to wrap up. He wanted nothing more than to come home, unwind and forget about his life as a professional wrestler for a little while.

"In the bedroom," he finally heard her call.

Smiling he tossed his jacket onto the back of the couch as he made his way into the bedroom at the back of the apartment. He could see through the cracked door that the room was lit with candles. Pushing the door open he found Jasmine lying on the bed, clad in some very sexy lingerie.

"Welcome home," she said, beckoning him over to the bed.

"I thought you were mad at me," he said as he made his way into the room. He could feel the ache of being on the road slipping away slowly.

"I was…but you know I can never stay mad at you for long," she replied sitting up and patting the bed beside her. He happily took a seat. "Hmmm….I think you're a little overdressed, baby."

"I can fix that," Sabin said jumping up and quickly stripping down to his boxers. "Better?"

She smiled up at him, her emerald green eyes twinkling. "Much."

"I've missed you so much, baby," Sabin said taking a seat and wrapping his arms around her. "I couldn't wait to touch you." He kissed her lips. "To feel you in my arms." His lips trailed down to her neck. "To get you all to myself." His hands began to roam.

"Chris," Jasmine chuckled, gently pushing away from him. "I have a better idea."

"Better than sex," Sabin frowned. "Because, Jas, right about now nothing is better than that."

Jasmine chuckled, leaning over to the bedside table and pulling a small package from the draw. She placed it in his hands and smiled at him.

Sabin eyed the package and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Naughty dice?"

Jasmine nodded, taking the package and shaking out two lavender dice with words written on all sides.

"One has an action written on it and the other has a body part," she explained. "Watch." She cupped the dice in her hands and shook them before rolling them out on the bed beside her. "Nuzzle neck."

"Oh! I get it," Sabin smiled as she did what the dice told her to do.

"I thought it would spice things up a bit," Jasmine smiled. "You try."

Sabin took the dice and shook them, rolling them out onto the bed. He watched with bated breath as the little cubes rolled to a stop.

"Lick…hair? What the fuck," Sabin frowned. Jasmine could only giggle. Of all the combinations for them to come to. "Let me try this again."

He scooped up the dice and shook them, rolling them out again. As they came to a stop he held his breath.

"Kiss lips." Sabin smiled. "I can do that." He leaned forward and kissed Jasmine long and hard.

"My turn," she said breathlessly once the kiss was broken. She scooped up the dice and rolled them out onto the bed. "Spank ass."

"That's not fair," Sabin pouted. "_I'm_ supposed to roll that one."

"Bend over and take your punishment like a man," Jasmine said sternly, though she was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Sabin obeyed, presenting his rear to her. Jasmine admired the view for a moment before popping him in the left cheek. Sabin yipped, not expecting her to hit him quite as hard as she had. This caused Jasmine to dissolve into giggles.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better," she snickered as Sabin took a seat, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Wait until the dice tell you to," he replied, reaching out and giving her cheek a little pinch.

He rolled the dice and waited to see what they told him to do.

"Whisper into…what?"

Jasmine snorted. "I believe that says foot." She held up a toned leg, presenting her foot to him. "What shall you tell my foot?"

"I'm not doing that, Jas."

"You must obey the dice," she snickered.

"I'm rolling again."

He once again scooped up the dice, giving them a good shake before tossing them out onto the bed. He tossed them so hard that they skittered across the linens and thunked onto the floor.

"I got 'em," he announced, diving onto the floor to retrieve them. "Oh come on!"

"What do they say," Jasmine asked, crawling over the bed to where he was kneeling on the floor. He held them up so that she could see what they said in the dim candlelight and she began to giggle.

The dice had rolled kiss ass.

"These things are defective," Sabin grumbled, climbing back onto the bed. Jasmine was still laughing as he did this. "It's not funny!"

"Actually it is," she sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes. "The dice just told you to kiss my ass!" She once again dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"You know, this is not exactly as romantic as you had planned it to be."

Jasmine managed to get her giggling down to a few whimpers, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're right." She cleared her throat. "Let me see them."

Sabin handed them over and she rolled them out. "Let's see if they really are defective." They waited for the cubes to stop and Jasmine smiled at him. "Lick thigh. I think I can do that," she practically purred.

Sabin felt an involuntary shiver at the husky tone her voice had taken on. He allowed her to push him onto his back and gasped when he felt her body cover his, her lips making a trail from his neck down to his waist and then further down to his thigh. He inhaled sharply when he felt her warm wet tongue running up his thigh. Defective or not the dice game was turning him on.

"Your turn," Jasmine said pulling away just before she reached the bottom of one of the legs of his boxers. She handed over the dice to him.

Sabin accepted them, looking from his girlfriend, to the little plastic cubes in his hand and back to his girlfriend. He wasn't sure he could take another screwed up command from the dice right about now. With a little growl he tossed the dice over his shoulder and grabbed Jasmine by the back of her neck, pulling her lips to his.

"Screw the dice," he panted as his lips trailed down her neck, kissing along her collarbone. She let out a little squeal as he rolled her onto her back and began to quickly undress the both of them. They made love by flickering candleight without another thought to the dice.


End file.
